


Every day you want me to make something I hate all for your sake

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Instagram, Japan, Osaka, Photography, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, VirtueMoir - Freeform, tessa and scott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: Tessa had always loved to take photos of what she was seeing, of herself in the different countries she was lucky enough to visit, and revisit. Scott being her main travel buddy, and now boyfriend had been her designated photographer for years.





	Every day you want me to make something I hate all for your sake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture of Tessa in the streets of Osaka, under the cherry blossom. Friddi (morrisonsvirtue) asked for it, here it is. I played around with the multiples ideas I had and this is what happened.

Scott was scrolling through his camera roll, lost in thoughts above the Pacific Ocean once more. He was getting annoyed at the back and forth Tessa and he were thrown on. He just wanted to go home and relax with his girlfriend, but nope, they had to fulfil their contracts with the multiple tours they had agreed to do this year. He couldn’t really complain, because even if he was starting to get sick, and tiredness didn’t even to begin to explain how exhausted he was, he was living his best life with his partner. Speaking of which, Tessa was casually curled up against his side, sleeping away the 11 hours of their flight to Korea. He was excited to get back to where they had won their most important and final gold medal. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he felt her move and tighten the grip she had on his t-shirt.

Shaking his head, he refocused on choosing his new background picture. He knew he couldn’t change his lock screen picture to something to personal, so he had simply chosen a picture Tessa had taken of him and his brothers, just before they had left London to continue on their next destination for Stars on Ice Canada. He never realised how hard it was to choose the perfect photo. He had so many of Tessa, and he knew she would be the main subject of his choice but it had to be subtle enough not to be recognise from meters away. Scrolling up, he stopped on the first picture he took of Tessa in the streets of Osaka, smiling under the cherry blossoms and looking back at him. He remembered the fans reaction to this post, immediately guessing he was the photographer. Chuckling a little too loud, Tessa stirred against him, turning her face on his chest. She pressed a kiss there, and move to look at him. “What s’funny?” He pressed a quick peck to her lips and smiled. “Just trying to decide which photo of you to use as my back ground, but I have too many.”  He showed her his phone, scrolling down and back up to the photo he was. “I saw this one, and it reminded me of our fans accuracy in guessing who the photographer was.”

Tessa smiled and turned to grab her phone that was resting on the front pocked of the hoodie she was wearing, unlocking it and showing the photo she had used herself. It was a simple shot of the two, sitting on the pond at her mother cottage, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. “Hey! I never got this one!” She shrugged and kissed him to silence him. “I’ll send it as soon as we touch down. You still need to find one for yours, though.” She swapped their phone, and let him go through her gallery. Slowly scrolling down, she realised that 80% of his photos were of her and she smiled up at him. “Thank you for always taking all of my photos, babe.”

“You know I love it, and I’ll gladly take them for the rest of my life if I get to have them on my phone.” He clicked on one, and looked at it and smiled tenderly. It was a shot of Tessa and one of his nieces. Tessa was pointing to something and Charlotte was completely engrossed in what auntie Tessa was saying. He moved faster than he ever has with his phone and changed it to be his home screen. Tessa smiled and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “I really like this one. It’s cute” “Glad to have passed Tessa’s validation test.”

Swapping his chest jokingly, she snuggled against him a second later, arms wrapping around his waist. “Sleep, Scott. We have lots to do and see in Korea.” All Tessa heard before falling back asleep was the groan coming from low in his throat. Scott turned a little bit and pulled Tessa closer, moving until he was in a comfortable position. He smiled before his eyes fell closed, remember their first stop after the Olympics, Osaka.  

 

 

* * *

 

 **APRIL 4 TH, **  
**OSAKA, JAPAN**

 

_Opening his eyes, Scott immediately knew that today would be a big and long day. The reason? Tessa Virtue was awake before he was. He turned around and half expected to find Tessa sitting near the window, just looking out of their hotel room, admiring the view. To his surprise, he found a cup of coffee on the nightstand and a piece of paper tucked under it. He took it and read, not once but twice the words Tessa had left him with, trying to understand what it means. The note said "At the gym, be ready at 9, we're going exploring." Now, he was really surprised. He looked up at the clock and frowned when he saw that it was not even 8 o'clock. How early did Tessa wake up this morning? Has she even slept at all? Shaking his head he decided to get up and get ready for the day._

 

_He was just finishing to lace his shoes when the door opened on a very sweaty, very flushed Tessa which made him smile. "Hey there!" Called Scott, smile growing on his face when she walked up to him and pressed a peck to his lips. "Hey, sleepyhead." Scott laughed out loud, pressing another kiss to the tip of his nose. "This is your nickname, not mine. Miss I usually don't wake up before 10 in the morning."  Tessa being the mature, and totally controlled person that she was, stick her tongue out at him and walked to their bathroom. "Too bad, you're dressed. I would have liked to have some help with my back." Before Scott could respond, the door was closed, and the water turned on._

 

* * *

 

_Tessa was leading Scott by the end, giving him the opportunity to look at her figure, admiring the dress she had chosen that was flowery and loose. He liked when she wore more simple outfit, it was so much more her, the Tessa Virtue from London and not the Tessa Virtue, half of the most decorated ice dancer. She would stop at every stand, talk with the people around her and learn about the culture. Scott loved to see her like this, confident enough to open up and go for what she wanted. Tessa was still talking with an older woman, about what seemed to be the content of her stand. Scott took out his phone and snapped some photos, knowing that Tessa would appreciate them._

_Tessa turned around and smiled at him, mentioning for him to come over which he did, because when and Scott ever been able to say no to Tessa? He smiled and started talking with the lady, nodding silently when she started to explain that she had watched their performance and that she had really liked it. Scott was ready for the inevitable request of a selfie or autograph, but surprisingly the lady let them leave with a wave and some kind words about young love and getting to discover the city._

_Tessa was walking ahead of him, smiling and looking around herself. She was giggling at something she had see, and seeing the pure bliss she was in made him smile and giddy too. “Hey Tess!” Tessa turned around at her name and was found herself face to face with his phone, probably on the camera setting and she smiled bright and big for him. “I love you, Scott” murmured Tessa, which pushed Scott to throw his phone in the pocket of his jacket and grabbed Tessa in a giant hug. She rarely spoke those words in public, the fear to being heard more important than the deepness of her feelings for him and Scott knew how she felt, he didn’t need her to tell him but it didn’t mean he didn’t like hearing it from time to time. Scott pressed a tiny kiss to her lips and let her go, smiling at her running escape. She walked to the edge of the path and leaned on the railing. “Can you-”_

_“Already on it, Tess” responded Scott, phone in hand and snapping away pictures. His camera roll might not survive this trip with the amount of photos he had already taken of Tessa, the city and the both of them. “Look to your right, and angle your head up a little bit” instructed Scott. “There, stop!” Happy with the angle he got, he snapped some more, moving himself around her to get the most of the pose. Once done and happy with he shots, he walked up and leaned on Tess, holding his phone out for her to take and look at the smile he knew was coming. You’ve gotten so much better at that.“ The day continued like that for the most part, until they were joined by their fellow skaters and enjoyed some quality time before the SOI storm would hit them full force._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> open for prompts!


End file.
